Behind The Walls
by x.Writing.Forever.xxx
Summary: When Ally's mum dies and Lester can't take it anymore, he makes Ally go to a boarding school called Mount Mackenzie, she isn't happy not only is her dad noting being there for her, he pushing her out of his life, But when Ally gets there she thought these two years of school will suck, but when she meets the troubled Blonde haired boy, Will he make her come out of her wall?
1. Prologue

**My new story is finally here told me awhile to write it but hopefully it does good, remember to review! I will update my other story once I get to it. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally **

**Prologue**

**3 months before**

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _

I groaned and roll over and slammed my hand on my alarm clock and pull the covers off my body. I slow bring my body up and climb out of bed.

"Ally hurry up or you're going to be late for the last day of school" my dad, Lester yells from downstairs, I groaned again, why can't I stay home today is the last day of school nothing exciting happens, no wait I have to go because of DAD.

"Coming give me five minutes" I yell back, I hear dad sigh as he walks away from the staircase, I drag my feet to my connecting bathroom and close the door behind me and turn the shower on, After a quick shower I change into my old back jeans that have holes in them and a white tank-top, with white slip on shoes, I curl my hair and put some light make up on and quickly brush my teeth. I walk out and into my bedroom and grab my book bag and my phone and walk downstairs, straight into the kitchen.

"Morning daddy" I say sitting at the table, he looks up from the newspaper,

"Morning sweetie" he answered back as he goes back to reading the newspaper for a minute until he stops and his eyes go wider,

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked, he was kind of freaking me out,

"They put your mother death notice in the newspaper" he slowly gets out before he gets up and goes upstairs, poor dad I know mum just died but it seem like the end of the world for him, when she died he just stayed in his room not notice how I was taking it, I barely knew my mum Penny she was always on business trips to different countries and only got to see her on holidays, but when she came down for my birthday just 3 weeks ago, she got ill from something in Africa and she died two days later in the hospital. I sigh and grab the newspaper, I got up and throw it straight in the bin without taking one look at the piece, I didn't want to look at it. I grab my bag and walk to the front door to start my walk to school.

"See you later dad I will be at Sonic Boom after school" I screamed as I shut the front door behind me, I walk across the street to my best friend's house Trish, I knock and the door flies open.

"Oh thank god you're here" Trish screams when she see me, she grabs her bag and slams the door behind her mother screaming voice.

"Hey Trish, thanks for making me deaf" I sarcastically say and cover one of my ears,

"Sorry" she apologised as we walk continue to walk to school,

"I saw the news piece how Mr Dawson holding up?" Trish asked me after a few minutes of silent,

"Dad still upset, he thinks it's hard on him, but I didn't read it I throw it away before I could, because if I did I might have actually broke and cried" I responded to her answer and she nods,

"Ally I know I have told you many times before but it's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up" Trish says the same thing every day since mum died but I shake it off every time, but I know what she saying is true.

"I will break someday is just not right now" I whispered as we see the school in our sight,

"I know you will and when you do it won't be pretty" she explains to me, we walk up the school main stairs and enter the school; we walk down the white hallway to my locker.

"I know can we please change the subject" I annoyingly asked, I place my locker code in and open my locker and grab my books for the day.

"Fine" she mumbled more to herself than to me,

* * *

When the last bell rings I'm the first one out , I couldn't stay in this school anymore then I have too, I run to my locker, say goodbye to all my teachers and out the door before Trish could walk a feet.

* * *

When I get to Sonic Boom, I find that dad isn't here and there a note saying that I could keep the shop close so I just walk back home.

* * *

When I walk into the kitchen later that night I see dad sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Dad I know mum's death is hard on you but is hard on my too" I announced as I sit at the table he doesn't look up at me, but I see something in his hands,

"Dad, what's that?" I quietly asked, he slides it over to me and I look at it. Is a booklet for a boarding school in the mountains called Mount Mackenzie Boarding School,,

"You're going there for the rest of your school years" he finally get out, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked myself,

"Why, Why, Why?" my voice gets a little louder with each why,

"Because Ally, I'm your father and I don't want to talk about it and you can't stop me" he snaps at me and with that he walks out of walks out of the kitchen, I shakily sigh and I feel tears in the corner of my eyes but I don't let them go, I run my finger in my hair and sigh again and think.

And now my own dad doesn't want me!

**Ok there you go, should I continue, I have the first chapter all written but I want to know if is worth continuing. Until next time **


	2. Welcome To Mount Mackenzie Ally!

**Here is the first chapter and I hope you guys like it, **

**I don't own Austin & Ally, own the plot and some of the characters**

**Ally**

_Dear Diary,_

_Where did my summer go, one day I was sitting in the kitchen staring at the booklet for Mount Mackenzie and now here I am sitting in the car on the way to this stupid school full of rich and posh kids, dad still won't tell me why I'm going to this stupid school but I think I have a good idea why. Saying goodbye to Trish was hard she didn't want to let me go she hugged me so tight that my ribs hurt, Well I think I see the school! Bye songbook._

_Love,_

_Ally _

I sigh as I close my songbook and put it back into my bag and place it down back at my feet, I look over at dad, he still has bags under his eyes and his appearance doesn't like very good too. I look back in front of me and see the wooden gates of Mount Mackenzie, we drive up to the gates and they open by themselves and dad continues to drive down the apple tree lane, the car is so quiet that you can hear the sound of gravel under the car, the trees thin out and we see a white building with marble stands holding up the second floor, we drive around the building into a large car park, I look around to see students running and screaming to their friends, boys playing football and the popular girls drooling over them , a normal high school but you live here too, is the whole package!

The car comes to a stop and dad unclips his seat belt and climbs out of the car, I sigh for the 20th time today and unclip mine grab my bag and climb out of the car, and meet dad at the back of the car, where he is unloading my suitcases, I don't say anything since he said I was going here we haven't really talk to each other only when we have too. He puts my suitcases in front of me, but before he leaves he wraps me into a tight hug, he let's go and kiss my forehead and goes to the front of the car and hops in and drives away leaving me alone at this school not knowing anyone.

"I love you too Dad" I mumbled and grab all my three suitcases and walk towards the white building that has The Office written on it, I enter into a white and black room with pictures and awards hanging up everywhere here, I walk up to the front desk and the girl behind the desk looks up and sends a warm smile at me and I return one back.

"Name?" she nicely asked,

"Ally Dawson" I say, she nods and types it in the computer and after a few minutes of her looking at the computer she looks back at me.

"Take a seat Mrs Wilson will be with you in a minute" she nicely says and points to the seats.

"Thanks" I say and grab my suitcase again and walk over and sit down, I look around the office from the white desk to the black chairs, I look up at the walls to see that nearly every wall is full of photos of past and peasant students, they look so happy. I look around for a good 5 minutes until a middle-aged woman walks out of her office and over to the girl, she talking really fast and then turns on her heel to look at me.

"Allyson Dawson?" she asked with that annoying tone in her voice.

"Yes but call me Ally I hate being called Allyson" I tell her, she nods and smile and the awkward silence is lifted from the room.

"I thought you would, I'm Mrs Wilson the headmistress" she tells me, as she comes closer to me,

"Okay let's get started shall we, Selena can you please give Ms Dawson her timetable and the key to her dorm's house" she asked the girl Selena, after a few minutes of the clicks of the keys I have my timetable and my key.

"Ok Ally you will be in the Vine House which has 5 girls wait now 6 counting you and 4 boys, the boys are not allowed in the girls area after 10:30 on the weekends and 9:00 on weekdays understand" I nod as she starts explaining it to me.

"You will be sharing a room with Aubrey Moon, school starts at 8:00 sharp and finish at 3:25, curfew is at 8:30 on the weekdays and 9:15 on the weekends, the woods at the corner of the school are out-of-bounds if you get caught you will have a 4 week no leaving the dorm house curfew" she pause for a moment to breathe.

"Come on I will show you your dorm" she suggested, I nod and stand up and grab two of my suitcases and she grabs the other one, she tells Selena that she will be back in a few minutes, we walk out of the office and onto a stone path with flowers lining both sides of the path, we walk in silence, I hear the sounds of kids talking and shouting and I think I hear a guy singing.

We walk pass a big building, bigger than the office, I look at it and know is the school, it looks like the office with the marble stands holding up both the second and third floor, but it has a big garden on left side on the building with brown seats, I stop and so does Mrs Wilson while I look at the school.

"Come on is nearly dark and I think is dinner time at the Vine house better get you there" she says after a few minutes of me looking at the school and we continuing to walk towards to house, we walk past a few other dorms and when we did the students looked at me like I have grown two heads and then we come to a stop.

"Welcome to the Vine House" she announced, as my eyes go wider, this is going to be my home for two years, the building isn't white like the other buildings and dorms is a bluey–white colour with a sign hanging over the edge of the balcony that said The Vine House, she opens the brown gates and we walk up the stone path, I look to the right to see a big willow tree. We walk up the stairs and she open the blue coloured door and the minute I walk through I hear laugher, talking and people joking around, it feels homey and peaceful.

Mrs Wilson puts my suitcase down and walk into the living room I don't follow, I don't think I was meant to, I hear her getting their attention, I look around, the stairs that go up to the next floor to my right and the open door that leading to the living room and dining room next to it. I look to my left to see doors with names written on them.

"Must be the boys rooms" I think to myself , I continue to look around and the walls are covered with pictures and awards like the office and other stuff too, after a few minutes she come back.

"Ready to meet them, don't worry some of them won't bite" she joked she trying not to make me nervous, well is not working.

"Come on" she says as she leads me into the living room with the flat screen TV with two white sofas and into the dining room with the glass table and the black chairs.

"Students please welcome Ally Dawson" she started, I look up to see them are looking out me so I put my head down again.

"Please make her feel welcome" Mrs Wilson finished talking to them and then talks directly to a girl with blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Ally this is Aubrey your roommate" she points to Aubrey she waves at me and I waved back.

"I will leave now enjoy this while you can because there one girl you should be scared of" Mrs Wilson threaten as she walks to the door and close it behind her and leaves me alone with strangers.

"Ally sweetie take a seat next to Aubrey" the house-mother says pointing to the empty seat next to Aubrey, I nod and walk over and sit next to her.

"Better hurry that's HER seat and she will be pretty pissed if the new girl is sitting there" the brown-haired boy notes, and the others agreed and nodded their heads.

"Shut up Dallas, she will be fine, she out with my brother" Aubrey snaps,

"Oh gezz calm down Aubrey" Dallas softly says back, returning to eat his dinner,

"Sorry Dal I'm just worried about him" she apologised, also returning to her dinner.

"Is okay" he says back,

"So Ally who dragged you to this school?" he asked nicely,

"My dad" I answered back nicely as possible, he stops asking me questions then and they all go back to dinner, I grab an apple off from the middle of the table and eat it silently, Aubrey finish and gets up and takes her plate to the kitchen and cleans it and comes back in a minute flat.

"Come on let's get your side of the bed ready" she starts walking to the hallway and I follow and comes to a stop where my stuff is.

"Boy's rooms are downstairs and have their names written on the doors so if you need to talk to one of them you know which room they are in, down this hall is the study and their bathroom, the other door behind the stairs leads to the kitchen and the door under the stairs is the basement, and that door there leads to the backyard. Come on upstairs next" she informs me and starts to walking up the stairs but grabs one of my suitcases before walking up, "Okay our room is right there with the door covered in music notes, and there already some of your things in there and those are the other girls rooms, the bathroom is right there and the attic door, never go in there because the carer doesn't like us going in there" she points to all the doors, I nod.

She opens our door to a big white-painted room with music notes painted all over it, with two double beds in both corners and a dresser and a desk in the front of the beds, and there is a guitar and a keyboard on stands near her bed.

"You're really into music aren't you?" I asked her putting my bags onto my bed.

"Yep" she pops the p "Is my life" she continues sitting on her bed.

I unzip the suitcases, I look around my area to see my books and some other clothes that I sent 2 weeks before coming here and other stuff like pictures, teddy bears that my mum got me, I pull out a picture of me and Trish out of my suitcase and put it on my bedside table next to my picture of my dad, me and mum when I was a baby. I look at the picture for a little, I miss her already I wonder how she is.

"Best friend?" Aubrey asked, looking at the picture.

"Yep best friends since we were little" I told her, going back to my suitcase. After that we don't talk much I just unpacking and she tells me where to put thing like the third and second draw in the dresser is mine and the left corner of the closet is mine, by the time I finish it is 8:00 and Aubrey silently singing to herself with her Ipod in, she looks up and noticed that I'm finished.

"Oh school starts tomorrow, if you didn't know" she tells me while taking her Ipod out.

"I didn't thanks for telling me" I thank her and sit down on my bed,

"You're welcome and about the girl we were talking about don-" she was about to tell me but her phone starting ringing and she sighs and grabs it and push accept the call and she doesn't look too happy.

"Oh so you finally decide to call me, is nearly curfew" she shouts in the phone.

"I don't care, we have school tomorrow get to the house now" she shouts again.

"Austin Monica Moon, get your ass up to my room now" she shouts again, I try to hold in laugher at the middle name Monica, I hear a fine through the phone and she hangs up the phone.

"Sorry you had to hear that, my brother is a pain in my ass" she shouts again, I had to cover my ears.

"I can hear you, you know" a deep male voice screams from the stairs.

"I know that's why I shouted it dumbass, mind me while I yell at my brother" she says getting up and walks the door and waits for her brother to walk upstairs. I see the boy with the blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes just like Aubrey, but I swear his hair flops the right way across his face and by the look of his body you know he works out or plays football, I look away before they both catch me looking at him. And she screaming at him must done something wrong.

"It wasn't me it was her, I didn't do it, I just watched it was pretty funny" he laughs but stop when he see Aubrey sending him a death glare, he does have a pretty cute laugh, Oh god Ally stop it.

"Stop saying that I know you did help and then you hooked up with her behind the school" Aubrey spits with disgust in her tone. After about 15 minutes she slams the door and she sighs and goes to the dresser grabs some clothes.

"I will be back in 15 minutes" she tells me and opens the door and goes to the bathroom. I get off the bed and go to the dresser and grab a over-sized t-shirt and some shorts and my stuff for the shower and wait for her to get back which was 15 minutes on the dot.

"Better hurry before Danielle takes it" she warns me when she walks back into the room and put her towel on her desk chair and climbs under her sheets, I walk and grab my towel and get to the bathroom before Danielle gets to it and I hear a "Haha Danielle the new girls faster than you" I start the shower and strip down and hop in, I just want to forget this day, I have met some nice people, being warned about a girl, and seen a really cute guy, but dad didn't even say goodbye all he did was give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and went to the car, really I am his only daughter, Heck I'm his only child!

After about half an hour I turn the shower off and quickly get changed and walk back into the room, I see Aubrey already asleep, I sigh and climb into my bed, turn the light off and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 1 done, this one took me forever to write, I'm trying to write them perfectly. Sorry for mistakes if there's any, oh and Dallas in this story in this story is nice and won't get in the way of Austin & Ally :)**

**Don't forget to Review! **


	3. Okay That Was Weird!

**Here is the second chapter, I will try uploading Chapter 3 tomorrow, as I go back to school on Monday. Really world I don't want to go back, but hey you have to go. Oh and before I forget thanks to all the reviews and the follows it means a lot. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally, I only own the plot and some of the characters.**

**Ally**

"Ally, Ally, Ally" I hear someone say my name over and over. I moan and open my eyes to see Aubrey leaning over me trying to wake me up. She puffs and moves away and sits back on her bed.

"You are a heavy sleeper man" she complains as I rub the sleep out of my eyes and push the covers off my body.

"Sorry, I am a heavy sleeper. I could sleep through an earthquake and not know one happen until I woke up the next morning" I tell her as I get to my feet. I walk over to the dresser and grab a pair of black jeans and a pink button down top and a white tank top to go under it with some white heels.

"I will be in the bathroom" I informed her as I walk over to the bathroom.

"Better hurry before Austin steals all the pancakes" she yells after me and I giggle at that. I don't have a shower I just jump into my clothes, curl my hair and put some light make up on. I walk out of the bathroom half an hour later and see Aubrey waiting for me. I put my make-up bag on the dresser and grab my bag and we walk downstairs and into the dining room.

Everyone is sitting at the table silently eating their breakfast. I wonder why everyone is quiet until Aubrey stops dead in her tracks when she noticed the girl with bright red hair and her face caked in make-up sitting next to her brother. I swear I heard a growl from Aubrey. Until Aubrey's feet seem to start working again and she walks over and sits down where she did yesterday and I sit next to her and hooked my bag on the chair.

I see in the corner of my eye that Aubrey just get an apple and I see Dallas looking at her with a worried expression and I see Aubrey giving the girl the evil eye. I just sighed and grab some cereal and some milk.

"So Aubrey, who the new chick?" The girl rudely asked Aubrey and my dumb pan that she couldn't just ask me what my name was.

"This is Ally" Aubrey nicely says. I knew what she said was forced.

"Will does she know who I am and who everyone else is?" she rudely asked again and I move in my seat.

"No, I was going to do it at breakfast! Oh wait I was going to do it when your little slut butt wasn't here" Aubrey snaps at her. Wow I have only known Aubrey for about 10 hours and kind of scary when she yells.

"Oh that was a little harsh don't you think, by the way Ally I'm Emma the queen –" she get cut off by someone else and it wasn't Aubrey or Austin.

"Bitch" and with that everyone laughs but me. Emma doesn't look too happy. She gets up with an angry look on her face. Grabs her bag and stomps out of the Dorm House.

"I better go" Austin speaks up. Grabs his bag and follows Emma out the door.

"I better go to my slut" Aubrey snaps under her breath I frown at her. That was a little mean even know I only heard it. But hey I don't know the whole story. I don't judge a book by is cover.

"Come on Ally" she speaks up after a few minutes of silence around the table. I nod grab my bag and we walk out the door. I don't think I should bring up what happen this morning and I don't.

"What's your first class?" she breaks the silence. As we walk through the school gates.

"English" I replied to her. She nods and we walk into the bright white hallway.

"That's my first class, hey can I look at your timetable for a minute?" she asked stopping on the side to the side of the hallway.

"Yeah, sure" I hand over my timetable which was in pocket. She looks at it and then pass it back to me.

"All your class are the same to mine, but music" she tells me. As we continue to walk to the English classroom. Everything at this school looks the same. But our dorm house. Is all white. All to clean. We walk into the classroom and take seats in the front. After a few minutes I notice Aubrey looking around the classroom. Where nearly all the students were all here.

"Who are you looking for?" I stupidly asked, because I know who she looking for.

"Austin, but it looks like his not here" she replied. Grabbing her English book and a pen from her bag.

"Is that I don't know why he with Emma, she just trouble. Your saw her this morning" she continues to me. I don't why she telling me but I listen to her anyway. Until the teacher walks in and starts the class.

* * *

School flies by after English and I see Aubrey too worried about Austin to notice anything around her and I don't blame her too. But I know his going to be in trouble when she finds him. We just were walking through door. When we hear yelling coming from the living room. She sighs and walks into the living room. I don't follow but before I go up the stairs I hear "What is mum saying about Dad now"

**2 weeks later**

Thump, Thump, Thump

God what is the noise. I roll over and lift my head to see Austin in our room. I scream and fall straight off the bed. Austin notices that I'm awake and on the floor and comes over to help me up.

"I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean to scare you" he explains to me, grab my arms and pulls me up to my feet. I look down and notice what I'm wearing and I grab the bed sheet and cover my body with it. Because I don't want him to see in my pajamas. He gets a smirk on his face when he noticed what I just did.

"Are you scared that I will see your clothes because you're wearing something revealing" and with that I blush like crazy and his smirk grows bigger.

"No I just don't want a boy I barely know to see my in my pajamas I bit back while I'm trying to stay calm. His big ego is getting on my nerves and so is his pretty little face.

Wait what the hell! I didn't know just think that!

"Why are you in here anyway?" I rudely asked, He still his that smirk on his face.

"I need to get something for Aubrey because she too lazy to get it herself" he says while still smirking at me. I just want to hit him in the head. But hey I'm not that mean. I look down and notice he still holding my right arm.

"Um Austin, you can let go now" I asked him nicely. And that smirks gets wipe off his face and it turns into a blush as he let's go and turns away from me and grabs Aubrey's laptop.

"Sorry about scaring you to death" he apologised to me and walks out the room and closes the door on his way out.

Ok that was weird!

**Ok there you guys go, and a warning Emma isn't nice never has been and never will be.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	4. I Guess That Will Have To Do Then

Chapter 3

**OMG! You guys can kill me for not updating but I have been so busy with school work & homework and trying to get into my next high school that I completely forget about FanFiction for a couple days, until I started writing the chapter. I will be setting a day for updates now so I have a dead line now. So I'm do with my sorry rant, thank you to all the reviews, followers and Favourites means a lot. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes I try my best to fix them. **

**Ally**

"You know Austin is fighting with Emma a lot since you came" Aubrey points out when I walk into the living room. I sit on the sofa. At the moment she curled up on her side reading her book. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I confusingly asked, opening my songbook to a blank page.

"Nothing. I said nothing!" she shrieked.

"Okay" I drag out the okay. As I started writing random song lyrics in my book.

Dinner was filled with laughter and talking, as Emma wasn't here. Austin thought it would be funny to tell everyone that he saw me in my pyjamas. I was asleep for the love of god. I just faked a laugh and continue to eat dinner. After dinner I was on cleaning up duty with… Austin. You guessed it right. At the moment I am drying the dishes and he was washing and humming a song. Until he thought it would be funny to flick boiling hot bubbly water on me.

"Austinnn" I wailed at him. Wiping the water off my face. God it was hot. How did he have his hands in there for so long?

"You shouldn't have done that" I warned, as I grab my tea towel.

"Aww is wittle Allyson Dawson going to wurt me with her wittle tea towel" he says in his baby voice, as he starts backing away from me and the sink of the boiling hot water. Bad move Austin.

"Oh yeah. This is pay back for seeing me in my pyjamas and then telling everyone about it" I evilly say, and then he grows a smirk. Oh no.

"Are you sure Ally? He stupidly asked with that stupid smirk still on his face. Before I could sense what was happening he comes at me and starts tickling me. I double down and fall on the kitchen floor with him still tickling me.

"Austin… stop" I say while trying to stop laughing. It was starting to hurt. I managed to get out of his grip and jump to my feet. I run over to the corner of the kitchen. We look at each other for a minute trying to figure out each other next move. I know what to do! Before he could know what I was doing. I grab a drinking glass and fill it up with water from the sink that was next to me. He finally realize what I was doing, he comes up to me and before he could stop me. I reach up and pour the water over his head. He stops and shivered. Okay maybe the water was a little cold. Then he grabs the glass out of my hand fills it up with icy water too and tips it over my head and I shiver in shock.

"Austin" I complained, he just smiles and leans down to my ear.

"Karma is a bitch" he whispers making me shiver again. I push him away because he was a little too close to me and before he could tip more water all over me and this was a new top. He picks up the tea towel off the floor and wipes his face so is dry and then throws it to me.

"Come on. We have to finish these" he points to the dishes. I sigh and wipe my face and my wet arms and walk back to the dishes and we finish the dishes in silence.

"What happen to you Ally, you'll all wet" Aubrey bombs me with questions the minute I walk into our room.

"Austin flicked me with water and then I was going to hit him with the tea towel but he found my weakness by tickling me and I got out of his grip that he had on me and then I poured cold water on his head. Then he did the same, and lord I'm cold" I started and finished explaining to her and she just starts laughing when I told her and then her face grows serious.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes before you get sick" she demands me. As she push me towards the dresser. I grab some sweet pants and a t-shirt that has Miami written on it and I exit the bedroom to the bathroom. After my shower I walk into the room to see Aubrey on the phone. I place my towel on the corner of my bed and climb under the covers.

"No mum-but-no I'm not-he just-but is dad's fault-okay don't bring up dad-mum you haven't called me or Austin since we came back-but no-Austin is fine- mum I'm sure his fine-mum we don't need you-I'm hanging up now-oh yes I am- BYE MUM" she cried down the phone, then she slams the phone down hard enough to make me flinch.

"Oh sorry Ally" she apologised, I just shrugged my shoulders. I came out of the covers and grab my songbook from my bedside table and opening the first page. It was my first ever diary entry. 15th May 2008 that was the day my mum went on her first business trip without me or dad and she gave me this book to write my life so she can read it when she old and grey. So she knew what she missed out on when she was gone. Will that's now out the window! What's next?

"It's that your diary?" she asked, picking something off her bedside table.

"Yeah. But I also write songs in it too" I tell her. She the first person I have told that I'm into music because I think she will be the only person to know. She stops what she was doing when I said that and she looked at me like she was shocked on what I just told her.

"You're into music. Really. Why didn't you tell me before? "she notes to me while pointing at her keyboard and guitar.

"Yep is my life. My dad owns a music store Sonic Boom in Miami, oh I also sing and play guitar, piano but I don't play or sing in public. Horrible stage fright" I tell her. It feels good to tell someone about my love of music and she also shares the love. I wonder if Austin does too. Um Ally stop thinking about him.

"I so need to hear you sing!" she screams in happiness. I don't think why she so happy I'm not singing.

"No, I'm not singing" I exclaimed in stubbornness as I cross my arms together. She pouts and pulls the puppy eyes. Oh god not the puppy eyes. Please not the puppy eyes.

"Please pretty please with cherries on top" she begs still pull the puppy eyes. Then she makes a disgusting face.

"Eww cherries are gross. Um pretty please with um I don't have one, but please" she puts the puppy eyes again. Oh for the love of god. I cave.

"Fine. You win" I yell at her and she yells something in happiness.

"I have this song I wrote a few days ago is called Hurricane**(1)**" I tell her. She gets out of her bed and stops before hopping on my bed.

"Guitar or keyboard?" she asked me. I tilt my head to the side and think.

"Guitar" I tell her. She nods goes around her bed and grabs the purple guitar with picture of her and Austin as kids and an older man and women that must be their parents. They look so happy. I wonder what happen. She walks back over and sits on my bed with her legs crossed with the guitar in her lap.

"I want to play guitar. Is that okay?" she asked, I nod. I pass over my songbook and she looks over it and get the point of the guitar chords.

"Ok, I'm ready" I say, she nods and starts playing the guitar and I start singing.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_

_Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face_

_And I'm stuck up in the storm eye_

_I guess I'll be alright_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Then it hits me like_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And you're that wind that swept me off my feet_

_Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees_

_That's what Dorothy was afraid of_

_The sneaky tornado_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_There's no place like home_

_(Uh oh uh oh)_

_Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles_

_I let him in again_

_Everything is fine_

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel_

_Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world_

_Yeah, it's twisting up my insides_

_Can't hide it on the outside_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Yeah, it hits me like_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And that's when you hold me, you hold me_

_You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely_

_Say we made it through the storm now_

_But I'm still on the look out_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_The air's getting cold_

_(Uh oh uh oh)_

_Cold_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles_

_I let him in again_

_Everything is fine_

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_And I'm floating, floating_

_And I don't know it, know it_

_And I'm gonna drop_

_He's got the way, he's got the way_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles_

_I let him in again_

_Everything is fine_

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_Oooh ooh ooh_

_Oooh ooh ooh_

"Oh my god Ally, you're amazing" she happily says. I nod not saying much. I close my songbook and she gets off my bed puts the guitar back on the stand and climbs back into bed. she puts some paper on her bedside table turns off her light and sinks down in her bed.

"Night Ally" she sleepily says. I think all the happiness made her tired. I sigh that's the first time I have sung here at Mount Mackenzie. I place my songbook in the draw of my bedside table and turn off the light and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I groan and press the snooze button and roll over. I try to fall back to sleep but without success. I push the covers off me and walk to the dresser and grab a yellow sundress and black high heels. I walk to the bathroom and have a quick shower.

Is 9:30 when I go downstairs and sit next to Aubrey. Aubrey looks silently at me and sends me look saying "Don't talk" and I nod understand what she meant and she goes back to move her fruit loops around her bowel.

"So what was all that noise last night down in the kitchen?" Emma asked, while eating her breakfast. Austin and I look at each other. He mouths "Don't tell her. She will kill you" I mouth back "okay" and look away.

"Oh I saw it, it was kind of cute" Danielle speaks up after a few minutes of silence. Austin starts coughing rapidly as he choked on his breakfast. I was just in shock that she saw it for me to blush.

"What happened Danielle?" Emma asked again a little harsher this time. Austin and I then I looked at Aubrey who also shared the same look. By the looks they both have this isn't going to end well.

"Ok I will tell you, don't get your underwear in a twist. Austin & Ally were doing the dishes like a normal people until Austin flicked water on her and she threaten him, he started tickling her, she got out of his grip and poured water on his head and he did the same. Danielle tells her and everyone else on the table. Emma grips her teeth. Oh god what is she doing. Is like she answered my question. She grabs the milk jug which is full. She gets up and walks over to me. Austin looks at Emma than back at me like he knows what she about to do. Even I know what she was about to do. I close my eyes as she tips the milk on my head and all over my clothes. When the milk is gone all over my head and body she bents and leans over and whispers in my ear.

"That for mess with Austin, I can't have a nerd changing him can I. stay away from him. Or you will get a lot worse than milk being poured on your head" she hissed in my ear. She gets up puts the milk jug in front of me and goes back to her breakfast and acts like nothing happened. I get up and run upstairs and straight into the bathroom. I look at my wet clothes and my hair is mattered and looks disgusting, is also sticking to my face. It was Austin who started it! And I'm the one who got the milk in my hair and all over the dress my mum gave me when she went to New Zealand. I slowly open the bathroom door to make sure no one is around to see me like this. I walk to my room and grab a pair of jeans and a tank top.

I walk back in the hallway I see Austin walking up the stairs. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Sorry about that" he apologised to me. He shouldn't be the one to apology to me. It should be Emma. But that will happen when pigs learn to fly.

"Is okay, is just milk but she should be to one to-"I start to say but he cuts me off.

"She should be the one apologising to you not me. I know but she wouldn't and I felt bad because it was my fault" he explains to me. Oh she one of those people who don't. You know what forget about it Ally.

"Is fine, yours is good enough" I tell him.

"I better go and have a another shower and you better get back down there before she comes up here and pours more milk on me" I say while walking and shutting the door before he could replied. I turn on the shower and strip down and hop in. after that I put my fresh clothes on and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk back downstairs and stayed clear of Emma who was flirting with Austin in the kitchen. I sit in the living room with Aubrey and Dallas who were fighting on who was best at Maths. Really I swear they like each other. I forget about them as I grab the TV remote and turn it on and watch a little bit of The Big Bang Theory**(2)** and ignored everyone around me. I just want to go home. I wonder how dad is and Trish or does she still fight with that red-haired weird guy Dez. Does dad still have Sonic Boom open? Or has he closed it? I would never know until I go home for Christmas break.

No one really talks at dinner and Emma is always giving me the evil eye. After dinner I do to dishes with Austin which was quiet. Once finished I run to the bedroom and climb in my pyjamas and into bed before Aubrey was. She was downstairs with everyone else. She walks in about two hours later with Austin in her tow. They think I'm asleep, will I was about half an hour ago but then I woke up and BAM can't fall asleep again.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Austin whispers to Aubrey. I hear her sigh and the sound of the bed moving and I know Aubrey or Austin just sat on her bed.

"Ally asleep right?" Austin whispered-asked again.

"Yep, she a really heavy sleeper" Aubrey tells him. They do know I can hear them right. Oh wait they don't.

"Okay, Austin what did you want to ask me which you couldn't ask me in the living room" Aubrey asked him again in her normal voice.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. She always in my face and won't leave me alone and what she did to Ally at breakfast this morning was downright mean" Austin pours out.

"Aww I'm finally getting me little brother back, I missed you" she says with a little bit of happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, wish all you want the old Austin died when Dad had that-" he started then Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Austin don't talk about him, and have you thought to tell her no" she angrily says and then her tone goes calm.

"I guess that will have to do then"

**Ok, a nice long chapter for you guys, so sorry for not updating I was just so busy. **

**(1) I don't own the song Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler **

**(2) I don't own The Big Bang Theory, sometimes I wish I did. **

**Next Chapter: Saturday or Friday**

**Review!**


	5. Oh No! Where Is My Songbook?

**Oh No! Where my songbook?**

**_Okay before this chapter starts. I want to say sorry for not updating in TWO MONTHS. I got so busy with school and still am for a good two weeks but I will be back and for good hopefully, at one stage I didn't watch Austin and Ally for a week and I got out of it. But I'm back into it now. I got addicted to Wattpad too, and I have story on there now, I also had a bad few weeks at home and at school but things are better now. SO I'M BACK FOR GOOD. _**

**_I don't own Austin & Ally or Come & Get it by Selena Gomez_**

**_Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes I try and fix them_**

Ally

"...ok so the bus goes at-" Danielle gets cut off, when I'm walking into the dining room.

"Are we seriously going without Emma" Kira states to everyone. No one see me enter the dining room and me sitting in my seat and slowly grabbing my breakfast. I just listen to them fighting about something.

"Um yes we are she a bitch and she will ruin it if we do" Austin yells over everyone voices. He looks up and sees me sitting there and smiles at me. He then turns his attention back to the others. While I sit here and wonder why Austin doesn't want Emma there.

"I don't understand I thought you were-" Aubrey starts to ask Austin but then gets cut off by me. Because I'm sick of them fighting and I've only been in here for one to two minutes max.

"What the hell guys! Why are you fighting about? Seriously I walk into the Dining room and you're at each other throats" I yell at them. They look at me like I've gone crazy. I think I have gone crazy because I never yell.

"She right, she only be here for two weeks, she doesn't know about the trip to the town 30 minutes away" Austin says to everyone, they nod their heads in agreement and they start explain it to me. Well I find out that every two weeks that all students have a trip to the town that was 30 minutes away. We had to take the train there and back but hey who could say no because you get to get out of this school and dorms.

They stop fighting with each other and went back to eating their breakfast. I still want to know why Austin doesn't want Emma there.

After finishing our breakfast and Aubrey and Kira doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen and dining room.

"Ready to go" Austin says coming up to me. I happily nod and a smile creeps up on his prefect face.

"Nearly" I answered back, looking around for my purse.

"First time being outside the school grounds?" he sarcastically says I look up to see him with that stupid smirk on his face. He knows the answer but has to ask too.

"Don't you already know that answer" I retorted back at him that wiped the smirk of his face.

"Of course I do we're best friends forever. Umm Bf-" he starts his comeback but fails when he tried to say BFF. I mentally laugh. This is just too damn funny.

"You mean BFF" I responded back before he could continue his sentence. He shakes his head and looks around.

"Ready guys" Aubrey and Kira say in sync. Whoa that was creepy.

"Okay, one yes we all are and second please never talk again in sync it is creepy" Austin says the words right out of my mouth. I nod in agreement. I realise where my purse was so I quickly run upstairs and grab my purse and songbook. I run back downstairs.

"Sorry guys forget my purse" I tell them. Austin being Austin cracks out laughing. I stop in the door way, turn around and place my hand on my hip and clear my throat. he stops laughing and looks at me.

"What?" he says, trying not to make eye contact.

"You know what" I sweetly say, holding my pose and the eye stare. I'm just waiting for him to break. Any second now. 5...4...3...2...1.

"Okay fine, I was laughing at you because you seem like the person to forget your purse. Okay now stop staring at me like that. Is creepy" he cried shielding his eyes from my stare. I cracked at laughing, holding my sides.

"Okay thanks for saying that about me. Not. Now can we please go" I say, turning away from Austin and continue to walk outside the dorm.

"Since when could we leave the school grounds?" I asked Aubrey while we walk through the school. She turns her head to look at me.

"Oh we always were able too but the rules are different for every dorm with us. The Vine House which means we go every two weeks some dorms go every three weeks" she tells me as we walk out of the school grounds. Wow I never realise how big this school is. There are gates every way.

"I seriously should have been told early" I acknowledged to her. She nods.

"Sorry, it slip everyone minds" she tells me open a gate that leads to a dirt road. I look around and see Apple trees and blueberry and Raspberry bushes, Rose bushes lining up the road and I see faint tire prints on the dirt road.

"This road is used by the teachers for them to get here and to get home, but most of the teachers live on campus" she tells me, as we continue to walk on the grey foot path.

"Whoa, you know a lot about this school" I commented after her.

"Yeah I would, Austin and I have been at this school since we were 5, will that's when we started, we use the live on campus because our so-called father worked here until things happen he quit last year and yeah haven't seen him since" she explains to me. I just stare at her in shock. She just told me some of her and Austin past. I shake it off as we turn onto a busy street which was hiding behind Apple trees.

"And this road, you won't hear because the school is so loud and stuff. But we call it the hidden road" she continues to tell me. We see the bus stop and we come to a haul and I just start to notice Austin and the others. We wait about 20 minutes until the bus comes and the 30 minute drive start. Give or take a few minutes as we have to stop at other bus stops.

"Oh and this town is the only town around, the only other town is 200 miles away which is Orlando" she explains to me, as we take our seats. Austin shakes his head at his sister, takes his iPod and puts it in. His earphones are pretty loud you can hear "That Power" from Will-I-Am. Aubrey laughs at him and continues to talk to me. After about 40 minutes of Austin stupid music and Danielle singing to some of it. We finally get to the town. The town which I never got the name of it, it looks like the school but older version of it with the 1800 looking buildings, and the people walking around, they look so happy and carefree.

We get over the bus quickly and I breath in the fresh air. Being stuck behind gates can be a little suffocating.

"Okay, boys do they thing and us girls will do our own thing meet us in the food count in the little mall in 2 hours" Aubrey tells us all. The boys groan.

"Aubrey, we know the drill" Scott tells her. Hm, since I have been here I haven't really notice the other boys, Well you got Dallas who dating Kira, Weird couple. Scott who is really short but really good at sport; on what I heard from Aubrey. I'm starting to think she has a crush on him and he is kind of I don't know the second hottest guy in school and last but not least Logan who kind of a loner but has a kind hearted and the younger brother of Emma. Danielle shakes her head at them and we walk away from the boys and they run to a store that looks like a game store, typical.

We ended up in Forever 21. The little town turn out to have a lot of brand name shops. I walk around with Aubrey and Kira. Kira was talking about something Dallas was doing and I know Aubrey was not listening to her. I wasn't too.

"Hey guys, I'm going to look around alone is the okay?" I asked them, when Kira was looking at a very ugly dress.

"Yeah, is fine. Go look at some more clothes because I know you're running low on new clothes" Aubrey push me away from them. I sigh in relief to get away from Kira talking about Dallas. God the way she talks about him is like he some sort of sex god. Which he's not. I don't look at him that way. I slowly walk over to the jeans area and I look over them.

I end up buying 2 new pairs of jeans, 4 t-shirts/tank-tops, 1 button up shirt and some other things but the other girls have like 12 bags EACH. Like seriously who needs that many clothes. After we meet at the front doors on Forever 21, we walk over to the food court to see the boy waiting for us.

We all sat at the table while the boys talked about a new Battlefield game that's coming out soon. I jump when my phone ringed and Austin laughs at me. I give him a cold stare which makes him laugh even more. I look at my lighten up screen which say Trish.

"Girl, you better explain to me why you haven't called me in two weeks" Trish screams down the phone.

"Hey Trish, lovely to see you too" I sarcastically say back.

"Drop the sarcasm" she laughs, I move in my seat and look up to see everyone looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and they go back to talk and eating their lunch. Which the boys bought. They said they couldn't wait for us.

"So how's Mount Mackenzie?" Trish asked me dragging out the so.

"Is fine, I miss you and that stupid Red-haired boy" I say through the phone.

"Don't talk about Dez please?" she begs, oh I'm going to have fun with this.

"Trish love Dez, Trish loves Dez" I screamed down the phone, I look up and see Austin head snaps up and Aubrey looks at me funny. I mouth a "What" Aubrey mouths "tell you later"

"Allyson Marie Dawson never say that again, or I will find what dorm you're in and I will kill you in your sleep" she threats at me. I bit my apple from my plate.

"Oh will you now" I say back, I hear her laughing.

"God, I miss you, but hey I got a job at Starbucks talk to you later over Skype, need to know if there hot boys there" she tell me.

"Oh trust me there is" I look up at Austin when I said that. I don't know why. Is not like a have a crush on him?

"_You do" my inner voice says. _

"No I don't"

"Ally's got a crush, see you" and she hangs up before I could bite back. I put my phone back in my jean pocket and look over at everyone, Austin and Aubrey seems to be fighting about something, Dallas and Kira are making out in the corner of the food court, did I mention they dating, for two years. Scott and the others are eating their lunch in peace. Is funny they are all different without Emma is weird.

I was sitting on my bed with my songbook in front of me. I was trying to write a new song but I can't think of the lyrics. The others were downstairs in the living room watching TV. They asked me to join them, but I just wanted to be alone. I started humming a song from Little Mix. Until some lyrics hit me, I quickly write them down before I forget them.

_"You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation"_

_"I'll be sittin' right here, real patient"_

_"All day, All night, I'll be waitin' standby"_

_Can stop because I love it, hate the way I love you" _

_"All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie"_

I finish writing the part and I sing it. But stop when I hear something outside my room. It sounded like clicking of heels. Emma. Oh no! I didn't want anyone hearing that. I slam my songbook close; I get up and quickly walk over to my dresser and push it in my jeans dresser and run up to the door. I slowly open it. To see no one there. But I swear I heard someone. I walk out and close my door softly and walk downstairs checking over my shoulder a few times. I hear laughing and joking around as I walk downstairs and into the living room. Emma is no way in sight. So it must have been her.

I walk out of the living room to lightly hear someone humming "pay phone" until they start singing it. It sounds like Austin. I shake the thought of eavesdropping on him, to see if it is him singing but it sounds like him. I walk slowly upstairs and back into the room. It must have been my brain playing tricks on me.

I go to my dresser to get my songbook, but when I go in there is not in there. Okay, maybe my brain wasn't.

Oh no! Where is my songbook!

_Okay, here is this chapter, so sorry for the delay but I'm back for good hopefully. _

_I have a story on Wattpad, if you have the time and account, please check it out. Is called That One Girl Who Saved My Life. my account is called AppleandGrapesLover. that might make it a easy find. _

_Review! _


	6. I only said kind of!

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry again. I got really busy with school and having boy problems like a normal girl would have but that's all sorted out now and I'm now on a 2 WEEK HOLIDAY. So at least four more chapters are on their way, hopefully more and they will be long chapters too, like 2000 words maybe even more. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally **

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I try to fix them. **

**Ally**

Oh my FUGDE! Where is it? I run from the half-ruined dresser to my bed and I rip the cover off. Nope not there! I look under my bed. Nope not there too! Oh my god! Oh my effing god! I start to hyperventilate without even knowing it. That book has everything in it from my secrets to my songs.

"Breathe Ally Breathe" I whisper to myself. I will wake up and this would have been all a bad dream. Oh who the hell am I kidding, I will be mental to think that. Someone came into the room when I went downstairs and stole it and is probably reading as I speak, I think I know who stole it too, that red-haired bitch.

Aubrey walks into the room laughing her head off but she stops when she see the room trashed. She walks up to my bed cover and throws it on my bed and turns to look me in the eye.

"What the hell happened in here it looks like World War III happened?!" she exclaimed crossing her arm around her chest waiting for an answer.

"Diary…..Emma….Stole" I barely get out. She looks calm for a second and then she angry like full on angry. She turns on her heel and stomps out of the room and heads to Danielle and Emma's room and I quickly followed her out.

"Oh my god look at this, she thinks she can write songs, I can write dirt and it would still be better than this" I hear Emma say as we get closer to her room . I hear laughter and I know is Danielle is the one who's laughing. Okay that hurt. Aubrey doesn't look at me when she pushes the door open and walks angrily in the room. Emma quickly shuts my songbook and shoves it under her pillow.

"Give it back?" Aubrey coldly asks. Emma grabs a few pieces of her red hair in her fingers and twirls it in her fingers.

"Give what back?" she innocently asks back, she puts on a fake smile for the act.

"Ally's songbook and don't lie I know you have it" Aubrey yells finally losing her temper. Emma waves her and gets up and walks over to me and starts circling me and eying me up and down, like she checking my flaws.

"Look at you Ally. Little little Allyson has to have Aubrey stand up for you" Emma hissed at me, grabbing my arms and pushing me closer to her. I struggle and try to push away from her but she too heavy and her grip on my arms are starting to hurt.

"You can't even fight for yourself" she hissed again in my ear. Her grip gets tighter and I start struggling even more. She shakes her head at me.

"You're really a coward" she snaps at me, pulling me closer. "I was reading something in that little diary of yours that was quite interesting" she hissed. Letting me go and push me to the ground, I yelp in shock and fall to the ground. I look over at Aubrey with tears in my eyes to see her frozen.

"Is it true that your mother died and your poor father blames you that's why you were shipped here because he can't stand the sight of you" she laughed, the eyes were welling up with more tears.

"_Don't let them fall, not yet" my inner voice whispers. _

I take a breath and look up at Emma who was smile evilly. Aubrey looks at me and her eyes are softly now.

"See at least my parents are still alive and my father doesn't hate me" she snaps.

"Just give me my songbook back" I choked on my own words. She heavily sighs. I lift myself off the ground and back onto my feet. She starts to tilt her head to both sides like she thinking.

"Um let me think…how about a no" she yells at me. She walks away from me and back onto her bed and pushes Aubrey out of her way and she loses her balance and falls to the ground with a "thud" and now she mad again.

"I might keep it for a while" she grabs it from under her pillow and waves it in my face.

"Just give it back" I starched out, if I talked loudly I might just start bawling my eyes out right here. But she just smirks and continues to wave it in my face and I start death glaring her.

"Oh hey look Austin decided to join the party" she says after a few minutes of silence.

"Emma what the fuck is going on!" he exclaimed. I winced at his swearing.

"Oh just teaching Ally a lesson" she sweetly says. I just stand there trying to keep the tears in my eyes. I can't just run out of the room like a baby. I need my songbook back. I hear heavy footsteps heard my way.

"And what would be this lesson?" he coldly asked.

"I needed to get Ally to understand that she not wanted by her family and she not wanted here" she sweetly says again. Oh my god! I hate that voice and I hate her. I don't hate anyone but her she just a bitch. YES! Allyson Dawson just swore in her head.

"Just shut up, you don't know anything about me or what happened. I don't know what I ever did to you I was trying to fit in is that against the effing law now, what the hell is your problem" I yell at her and now the tears slowly fall out of my eyes. "First the milk scene and then stealing my book, your nothing but a bitch, cold-hearted bitch!" I spit at her. She looks so angry that she could kill someone. She quickly gets up and stomps over to me, she brings her hand up ready to slap me, I quickly shut my eyes ready for the blow but it never comes. I slowly open my wet eyes to see Austin's hand gripping Emma's arm.

"I won't do that" he coldly says to her. She rips her arm out of his grip and a walk back to her bed grabs my songbook and throws it at my feet.

"Get out of my room Bitch" she snaps. I quickly pick up my songbook and make sure it okay. Austin doesn't look at me but he grabs my hand and Aubrey's and pulls us both out of the room and back into our room and that's when I start crying at full speed and I don't think I'm going to stop anytime soon.

I let go of his hand and I instantly miss the warmth of his hand. I run at full speed to my bed and dig my head into my pillows.

"What the hell?" I hear Austin whisper to Aubrey. I might have to tell them. I'm having an effing meltdown in front of them. I don't hear a response from Aubrey.

"Ally?" Austin softly whispers to me. I feel the bed dip as he sits on my bed. I just cry harder. They don't talk for a good ten minutes while my crying fills the room. It wasn't until I run out of tears; I slowly get up from my pillow and face them.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey softly asked me. I nod, not saying anything.

"I will tell you if you want to know?" I quietly asked them. They both look at each other and then back at me, and they both nodded. I sighed and pointed to the spot next to me and Aubrey gets the hint and comes and sits next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. While Austin stay where he is.

"It happened a few months ago" I started, and that's when I tell them about my birthday and how I wanted my mom home for it and I told them how she got sick and a few days later she died. I also told them about how my dad went into depression and leaving everything to me and making me deal with her death on my own.

"He never once asked me how I was dealing with it" I sadly say, Austin moves and comes next to me and puts both of us into a big bear hug.

"That horrible" Aubrey whispers, I nodded and silently start crying again.

"Don't blame yourself okay it wasn't your fault" Austin whispers. I nod again. I know it wasn't my fault. But I feel like everyone is blaming me.

"What you dad was and is doing is wrong and selfish" Aubrey continues. I sniff and bring my head up and they move away from me breaking the hug.

"I better go back downstairs to bed before the caretaker realise I'm not in my bed" Austin acknowledges, he gets up from my bed and walks to the door.

"See you girls in the morning" he says as he opens the door and walks out of the room. He forgets to shut the door. I sigh as I get up. I walk over to the door and close it softly. When I turn around I see Aubrey in her bed about to turn off her light. I walk back to my bed fix the cover and then climb under the sheets.

"Night" I whispered in the darkest.

"Night" she whispers back.

"Ally, Ally, Ally" I hear a familiar but annoying voice say my name.

"Five more minutes Austin" I mumble, I roll over so I'm not facing him anymore and place my pillow onto of my head. He chuckles as he walks to the side I was facing. He pulls over the cover and the sheets and the coldest of the morning hits me like a tonne of bricks. I shivered and I quickly pull the pillow off my head and went to grab the cover and the sheets with my eyes close. But Austin had other ideas because before I know it, he picks me up and throws my little body onto his shoulder. Well I think it is his shoulder? I start thrashing around and he laughs sending vibrations through my body. I open one eye to see him half way down the stairs.

"I can't go downstairs in my pyjamas" I cried, he just shakes his head and continues his walk down the stairs.

"They won't care" he says as he walks into the living room. I hear talking and laughing and that stops the minute Austin walks into the dining room with me on his shoulder.

"Austin really, I told you to wake her up, not rape her" Aubrey jokes. I feel my feet hit the ground and I open both eyes to see Austin smirking at me. That causes me to slap him in the arm.

"Not cool" I fake the coldest in my voice. I turn on my heel and walk to my seat and start to place food on my plate. I grab a plate full of grapes and throw them at Austin. They hit him straight between the mouth and nose. He even caught some.

"That's for waking me up and dragging me down on your shoulder" I joke, he smirks again as he starts to pick up grapes that miss him and he pops them in his mouth. Some of them were on the ground. Okay, gross.

"Ewww" I disgustedly say. He just smiles and laughs and goes back to eating his breakfast. All through breakfast they make jokes and try to get me to laugh, and it is kind of working.

I only said kind of!

**There we go Chapter 5. I hope it is good, i have notice with my writing I am slowly getting better at it. This is where Auslly starts! I have also decided there will be about 35 chapters. **

**Don't forget to Review! I love to see what you think of my story. **


	7. Something Tells Me She Not KIDDING!

**The next Chapter is out, Yay. I would like to thank people for getting me 42 reviews, 31 favourites and 53 followers. It means a lot to me. Well onto Chapter 6.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or Someday by Max Schneider**

**Ally**

"Okay class, today we are starting a new project" Our music teacher starts, groans and moans fill the classroom.

"Nice to see you guys are so eager for it" he joked; he goes behind his desk and grabs a clipboard and comes back to the front of the classroom again.

"Okay, you will have a partner and you will have three days to complete it, you and your partner will have to write a song, it can be about anything and it can be a duet or a solo" he tells us, I silently groaned inwards as he starts to calling out names. Please be someone who will actually help me write the song and not leave me to do all the work.

"Austin & Ally" he yelled over the class. Oh great. I will be doing all the work. I know it. I looked up to see Austin smirking. Oh yay. Before I could complain to the teacher the bell rings dismissing us from class. I groaned again as I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out of the classroom.

"So Ally when do you want to start" I jumped at the sudden voice.

"I don't know, are you actually going to help me?" I asked, I stopped and turned on my heel to face him. He was smirking still. Seriously what is with him and smirking?

"Yes I will help, and I will answer that question and after school in the music room" he answered back. I nodded and turned back and started walking to my next class.

"Ally? Do you want to start now?" I heard Austin voice, I looked up from my songbook and looked at Austin who was leaning on the door frame.

"Sure" I say, I closed my songbook, I take my glasses off and I quickly get to my feet and walked up to him.

"Lead the way" I say, once I reached him. He nodded and started walk down the hallway, he opened a door that has Music Room written on it. I walked into the room first and looked around; a black grand piano sits in the middle, seven guitars sit in the corner all different colours, a little recording studio sits in the corner, microphones sit on a table in the corner and in the other corner sits a little mat and a wide mirror. That must be used for the dancers, if anyone in this house dance. I know Aubrey use this room, because sometimes I hear her sneaking out and five minutes later I hear the piano or the guitars and then her singing and then sometimes I hear a boy singing. I still don't know who it is.

"I think we should do a duet" Austin's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and looked up at him again.

"I have stage fright and I don't want to write a duet" I say really fast and softly. I don't think he heard me until he mumbled "oh" and he continue to say that for like ten times.

"Fine a solo and I will sing it?" he announced after a few minutes of awkward silence. I nodded; I walked over to the piano, I sit down and I place my songbook on the stand and opened it to a blank page. I patted the empty space next to me. I hear Austin footsteps and I feel the heat of his body before he even sits down, he cutely smiles at me. Don't blush. Don't blush. Dang I blushed.

"Okay, so you want to sing it, maybe we could do a love song" I say, he shakes his head and we continue to do this for a good half an hour. Every time we say an idea the other one shots it back and we both say "hell no" "Hell to the no" or "Um Ally are you high?" yes Austin said that one. I don't understand him sometimes. Wait I have never understand him.

"No I'm high" I retorted back and he started laughing. I give him "the look" and he stops and clears his throat and mumbled a "sorry".

"How about a song about parties?" he points out happily.

"Noo" I say "One I have never been too a party and two I don't want to write a song about parties" I also point out, he stumps down and looks at me with the "famous puppy eyes" as Austin puts it. I shake my head. It won't work on me never has and never will.

"How about a song about following your dreams" I say; he looked at me and nodded his head happily. God he acts like a puppy. Like one of those really cute ones. Oh my god what am I saying?!

"Yeah, let do that" he happily says, I smiled as I grabbed my pen and my glasses and I slipped my glasses on and I start to write some lyrics.

"Um how about this" he whispered.

_I follow my dreams_

_You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_

_I'll make them believe (Whoa)_

_Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

I nodded and quickly wrote it in my songbook.

"That good can you sing it?" I nicely asked and he nodded. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and started to sing it. He's is really good at singing. Like really good. After a few minutes of him singing the part over and over, I realise the boy I sometimes hear singing at night is Austin.

"You really good" I admitted to him. He opens his eyes and looks at me and smiles that cute smile again. Oh god. Don't blush. Don't blush. Yep, I blushed again.

"I would love to hear you" he says, I shake my head and continue to write more lyrics that make no sense.

"You don't" I shake my head again.

"Yes, yes I do" he claimed calmly.

"Can we stop talking about it" I snapped, slamming my songbook shut, I quickly get up.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do or say anything" he apologised, grabbing my wrist and holding on to it tightly.

"Is my fault, let continue" I nicely say, while sitting back down, I can't be angry at him, he like a cute puppy. You can get really mad at him but couldn't stay mad at him.

"Okay, let's finish this song" he screamed happily and he had this stupid grin on his face. Really? He is so weird.

"Calm down, have you ever written a song?" I asked.

"Nope" he dragged it out. "Every time I do it won't make sense or it would sound stupid" he admits, pushing some of the piano keys down making a funny noise.

"You made the pre-chorus come on think hard" I try to help him. "You're singing the song not me" I continued. He nodded and closed his eyes again and while he thinks. I make the beat for the song. It needs to upbeat not a slow beat song.

_I never doubt my dreams _

_Always live 'em out _

_Imma tell the world _

_They gotta hear me out _

_Just give me one mic _

_So I can scream it loud _

_And I just need someone _

_That I can make proud _

_"Cuz I can't wait for that Someday _

_And that Someday it is coming _

_I wanna share my life with someone _

I turned and looked at Austin in shock. Oh my god. That was awesome and he said he couldn't write song. What the hell was that Austin? You just wrote a song.

"And you said you couldn't write a song" I pointed out, getting pass my state of shock.

"I don't know, I usually can't, you're like a good luck writing a song charm" he joked, I giggled. A good luck writing a song charm. Never heard of that before.

"Got anymore lyrics?" I giggly asked and he just shakes his head. Dang I hoped he had some more lyrics.

"We should finish for the night, dinner should be getting served any minute and I'm hungry" he says, rubbing his stomach he gets up and runs full speed to the dining room. I just shake my head. I take my glasses off and grab my songbook, and I slowly walk to the dining room.

"Austin slow down" I heard the house-mother say, I started to laugh. Oh my god he must be hungry. I continued to laugh as I walk into the dining room and take my seat next to a talking Aubrey. Man I never realised how much the Moons are alike. They both sing and I think Austin dance, they both act like each other. Which is creepy by the way, they both like the same things. I looked over at Aubrey and she was having a heated conversation with Scott and I saw Austin with an amused smile on his face as he looked at the couple.

"So what up with you and Scott?" I asked Aubrey as I grabbed the edge of my cover and jumping into my bed.

She blushed. "Nothing" she shuttered, looking away from my eye sight.

Dang I wanted her to break under my stare. I have been told if I stare at you long enough you would break and tell me your secrets. But of course I wouldn't tell anyone them.

"Come on who am I going to tell" I truly say, her head snapped back to me and she stared at me for a good two minutes until she huffed and started to tell me.

"Yes okay, I like him a lot" she nearly screamed, I "shhh" her, before he could hear from all the way downstairs. "What about you?" she whispered-asked, I looked at her funny, until I looked away blushing, she doesn't need to know about my tiny, tiny it is so tiny crush on her brother.

"There's no one" I lied.

"There is someone and I'm going find out who it is" she promised evilly. Oh god, this is not going to be good. I looked at her again and she smirked while she turned off her light and rolled to the side facing the window.

Something tells me she not KIDDING!

**Well that's that chapter, I will hopefully have the next chapter in the next couple days, I have school on Monday and I have to do things on the weekend but I will try. But I wish thinking of doing Austin Point of View and I wanted to ask you guys, so do you think I should do it in Austin's too? **

**Review!? **


	8. No I don't Wait maybe I do

**Chapter 7 is out. So sorry again. Oh I got a review asking me why I had to go back to school. Will I can answer that. Where I live is the dead of winter. I lived in Australia in a small state called Victoria, and we have things called terms, we have 4 terms in a year and they go for like 10 to 11 or 9 weeks and when those are finished we have a 2 week break, and 6 week break in summer, we have to go to school when is really hot. Well onto the chapter. This is Austin's Point of View. Also this is a small chapter. Next one will be a big long chapter.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally. Never have and never will and Like A Champion by Selena Gomez.**

**Warning* Not poof read. So there will be mistake. Please do not point them out. **

Austin

"Austin?" I heard someone say my name. I groaned and rolled over and fell straight off the bed and landed on the floor with a "thud". I groaned again, as I hear laughter. Ha-ha, Dallas very funny.

"Oh dude you should have seen your face, priceless" he laughed. I jumped up and I shake like a dog and give him a glare as I walked out the door. Seriously I hate that dude sometimes. I walked in the living room to see Aubrey sitting on the couch reading a book. She didn't notice me, I smirked and I started running up to the couch and I jumped onto the couch. Aubrey jumped and screamed, her book dropped out of her hand and fell onto the floor with a light bang, I started laughing hard that my face was going red and tears were running down my face.

"Austin Monica Moon" she shrieked, and I laughed even harder.

"Your middle name Monica?" I heard a sweet soft voice behind me. I suddenly stopped laughing and turned to face the voice. To see is Ally with an amused smile on her face.

"No, you didn't hear Monica you heard, you heard-"I stuttered out. Aubrey smirked at this and had a "payback" look on her face.

"Why, yes it is. Our mother was expecting a girl and was extremely disappointed when she found out she give birth to a boy" she says. I must have looked modified. Ally cracks out laughing. Like full on laughing. What so funny about my middle name. I think is awful.

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered grumpily. I got up from the couch and walked out of the living room and down to the music room. I opened the door and I walked up to the piano and I sat down and sighed.

"Hey babe I was waiting for you" Emma says. I looked up and slowly turned my head to Emma.

"Don't call me that" I snapped, making random noises on the piano.

"Aw don't be like that" she sweetly says. I shook my head. I slammed my hand onto the piano and the keys making a funny noise. She got up from the floor and walked over to the piano and sat down and swinged her arm around my shoulder and forced me to look at her. Oh great. I know what she doing.

"So what's wrong?" she tried to ask me.

"Nothing" I muttered. If there was something wrong I wouldn't tell her. I shook her off and turned back to the piano. She sighed and got up and left the music room. I began playing the piano and silently started singing to myself. But I stopped when I heard a voice.

_Tonight we come alive_

_Stand up cause you got that pride_

_Dancin' and the sweat don't dry_

I slowly get up from the piano seat and walked out of the music room.

_Once shot, so baby hit it right_

_No doubt 'cause we're young and free_

_Walk like you run the city_

_Write your name in the sky_

_Live it up, cause baby it's your time_

I looked in the living room to see Aubrey back to reading her book without a care in the world. The voice is still singing and is coming from upstairs. I slowly go up the stairs one step at a time.

_It's in the way you hold yourself,_

_He gotta know you're something else,_

_And show 'em that you've never felt so sexy sexy sexy_

Once I reached the top. I realised is none of the other girls. I saw them all downstairs but Emma and Ally. I looked around and decided Aubrey's and Ally's room. I slowly opened the door and saw Ally with her back towards me singing to the top of her lungs with also without a care in the world. She has a beautiful voice and she told me yesterday she couldn't sing. Couldn't sing my ass! She hasn't noticed me because she continues to sing.

_Walk like a champion, talk like a champion_

_Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa_

She must of heard something. She stopped singing, took a deep breath and turned around she looked shocked when she saw me. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. It looks like she was going to say something but it got stuck in her throat, her mouth was opening and closing like a fish for about five minutes until she cleared her throat.

"You heard that I thought no one could" she whispered, she closed her little funny book and shoved it under her bed, must be a secret book, like a diary. Ohh something I could steal and read.

"_No Austin, you're better than that" my inner voice says. _

"You were loud. But is a good thing you're good" I say and she blushed, bright red.

Rea-really" she shuddered and I nodded. I sit next to her and looked at her. She has her head down with her brown hair covering her bright red face and her hand folded up in her lap.

"You're really good, you should sing in public more" I happily say but all she does it shake her head.

"I can't" she softly whispered to me. I barely heard her.

"What? Why?" I sadly asked. She looked up and over at me and looked at me funny.

"I can't sing in front of a person, that's why I didn't sing in front of you yesterday and by the way. You know you're still in your boxes right" she pointed out. I looked down and noticed that she was right. I mentally cursed and tried to also hide my blush that was creeping on my face.

"Stop trying to change the subject" I slightly push her shoulder and she giggled. God her giggle sounds like heaven. What the hell Austin? Did you just say that? Yep, yep I think I did.

"I just don't" she sighed, she gets up and walks over to the desk and drops into the seat.

"Well you should" I admitted. I don't know what I was trying to do. But when I'm with Ally I just rant and rant. Is weird? She makes me feel alive, full of happiness that I once had in me. Is like she bringing back the old Austin.

"_You have a crush on her" my inner voice says. _

No I don't. Wait maybe I do. Nope I don't.

**Sorry this chapter is so little and boring. I can't really write in a guy's point of view. So this might be the first and last time is Austin's. I'm also sorry it was late. I got overloaded with homework in the first week and is still coming out of my ears. There's more drama to come and if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**Review!?**


End file.
